Black Cupid
by BlackSanGii
Summary: Biarkan Jimin merasakan bahagianya. bahagia yang di timbulkan dari pertengkaran Taehyung dan Jungkook. karena di setiap musibah selalu ada anugrah kan? Yoonmin Vkook Vmin Sequel Black cupid Sequel
1. Chapter 1

Cupid.

Itu sebutan untuk seseorang yang menyatukan dua hatikan?

Lalu untuk Jimin apa?

Jimin jelas jelas menginginkan perpisahan antara dua insan.

Ugh

Mereka Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Jimin sudah bersahabat selama umur keduanya berlangsung.

Tentu saja, untuk jangka waktu yang sedemikian panjangnya bohong jika tak ada perasaan perasaan lebih yang muncul. Untuk Jimin lebih tepatnya.

Sejak memasuki jenjang Sekolah menengah Jimin menyadarinya. Tapi karena embel embel sahabat yang terlalu melekat pada dirinya dan Taehyung, semuanya jadi membuat Jimin jadi serba salah pada perasaannya sendiri.

Jimin berusaha dengan keras untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Namun karena Taehyung adalah orang paling tidak peka sedunia, Jimin jadi sulit sendiri.

Dan itu semakin sulit ketika Jungkook datang dalam ruang lingkup keduanya.

Jungkook datang satu tahun lalu di sekolah mereka. Berbekal suara merdu dan gigi kelincinya, Jungkook sukses menggeser posisi Jimin di hati Taehyung.

Taehyung sudah jarang main dengan Jimin, tidak ada lagi acara maraton anime di akhir pekan. Yang ada hanya Jimin, sendirian dan Taehyung bersenang senang bersama Jungkook.

Jimin merasa di tinggalkan, dan di lupakan.

Lalu apa yang harus Jimin perbuat.

Hanya satu.

Bisakah Jimin menjadi cupid. Black Cupid yang justru memisahkan keduanya.

Black Cupid

VMin/VKook/Yoonmin

By Mitakun

Story line by Ugii

"Kau tidak di jemput Taehyung hari ini?" tanya seorang pria bersurai hitam yang masih menata sebagian besar piring di meja makan.

Itu Yoongi. Anak salah satu teman ibunya. Jimin sudah dua tahun tinggal bersama Yoongi, karena ibunya di Busan tak mau Jimin tinggal sendiri.

"Tidak, dia berangkat dengan Jungkook mungkin." jawab Jimin lesu.

"Akhir akhir ini anak itu jarang main. Kalian bertengkar?"

Jimin diam tak menjawab.

Memang benar, sudah hampir satu bulan Taehyung tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya, rumah Yoongi maksudnya.

Padahal awal mula kepindahan Jimin ke Seoul juga karena Taehyung sekolah di ibu kota. Jimin jadi ikut ikutan merengek pada ibunya. Alhasil sudah dua tahun Jimin menumpang, menyusahkan hidup Yoongi.

Tapi sekarang, justru hidup Jimin yang susah karena makin hari Taehyung makin jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Min... Jimin!"

"Eoh nde Hyung?"

Yoongi tersenyum sambil mengusap helaian halus Jimin yang senada dengan miliknya.

"Mau ku antar?"

"Aaah tidak, terima kasih. Aku naik umum saja."

Yoongi pun mengagguk, lalu kembali menyelami acara sarapannya.

Jimin bukannya tidak mau sebenarnya, hanya saja ia merasa sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan hidup Yoongi terlalu banyak.

Maka dari itu Jimin kini berangkat lebih pagi agar bisa naik kendaraan umum. Ia menunggu dengan setia kurang lebih selama sepuluh menit, sebelum akhirnya bus yang melwati sekolahnya datang.

Biasanya ia dan Taehyung akan mengendarai sepedah menuju ke sekolah. Saling bercanda dan melempar ejekan satu sama lain. Yang paling sering di ejek tentu saja Jimin. Banyak hal hal lucu ter jadi, salah satunya saat melewati tanjakan Jimin harus turun terlebih dahulu karena sepedahnya tidak akan bergerak jika Jimin ikut naik. Taehyung tak kuat.

Jimin tersenyum mengingatnya.

Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah manisnya. Namun tak lama.

Saat busnya melewati sebuah sepedah, senyum itu hilang begitu saja.

Disana bisa Jimin lihat Taehyung dengan senyum khasnya tengah mengayuh sepedah dengan Jungkook di belakangnya. Di bonceng dengan wajah kelewat bahagia.

Keduanya terlihat begitu menikmati moment indahnya. Namun lain dengan Jimin. Ia merasa hatinya hancur, ada sesuatu yang pecah dalam dadanya. Perih kawan.

Melihat keduanya tertawa lepas seperti itu membuat Jimin merasakan sakit yang amat menghimpit dadanya.

Jimin perlu sesuatu yang dingin untuk menyejukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Ini cup ketiga yang Jimin habiskan siang itu.

Ia tak peduli perutnya akan meledak karena terlalu banyak memakan eskrim. Yang jelas ia saat ini butuh sesuatu yang dingin.

Terlalu muak ia pada kedua manusia itu.

"Jimiiiiiiiiiin"

Hampir saja Jimin tersedak sendok eskrimnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat gelap menghampirinya heboh.

"Aku punya kabar baik"

Taehyung tersenyum pada Jimin yang entah kenapa mempunyai pirasat buruk. Ini pasti ada hubunganya dengan Jungkook. Insting Jimin berbicara kalau sebentar lagi hatinya akan makin sakit.

"Aku duluan" Jimin cepat menyahut Taehyung, membuat pemuda itu terdiam.

"Aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan. Jadi aku akan mengatakannya duluan."

"Apa?" Taehyung terlihat sangat bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Jimin.

Sorot mata Jimin berubah jadi serius, membuat Taehyung diam.

Jimin membuang cup eskrim terakhirnya. Lalu...

"Aku menyukaimu Taehyung. Tak bisakah kau lihat aku sekali saja?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin tak percaya. Ia tak salah dengar kan?

"Jim, tapi. Aku dan Jungkook." kebingungan itu kembali menjelma menjadi sebuah keterkejutan dalam diri Taehyung.

"Siapa Jungkook sebenarnya, hanya orang yang baru masuk kedalam kehidupanmu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku, aku bahkan sudah menyimpannya bertahun tahun. Kenapa kau lebih memilih Jungkook?" mata dan suara Jimin bergeta ketika mulutnya begitu lancar berkata

"Karena aku mencintainya. Kita sahabat Jimin."

"Dalam matamu iya, tapi tidak denganku."

Jimin pun berlalu, ia tak bisa menangis di depan Taehyung. Sedangkan air matanya mulai merengsek keluar. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah di mata Taehyung.

Sebenarnya apa lagi. Apa yang harus Jimin lakukan agar Taehyung kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada dirinya.

Ia suda cukup lelah dengan penolakan yang Taehyung utarakan secara halus tadi. Kenapa tak sekalian saja Taehyung memukulnya dan membuat Jimin mati sekalian.

Atau sebenarnya memang Jimin tidak pernah berada di hati Taehyung. Sebenarnya hati itu sudah kosong bahkan sebelum Jimin menyadari perasaannya pada Taehyung.

Apa itu artinya Jimin tak berarti apa apa untuk Taehyung?

Dan Jungkook,

Ah itu dia anaknya.

"Jeon Jungkook."

"Jimin Hyung."

Jimin berusaha tersenyum pada Jungkook. Ia harus luruskan semuanya.

"Ayo bicara."

.

.

.

Taehyung melangkah kan kakinya cepat cepat.

Tadi ia benar benar di buat terkejut setengah mati dengan perkataan Jimin yang sangat di luar dugaan.

Jimin sahabatnya, ia tak menganggap lebih anak itu. Walau ia akui Jimin sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang lelaki.

Tapi yang ada di pikiran Taehyung adalah Jimin yang harus ia lindungi dalam artian melindunginya sebagai seorang sahabat. Bukan menjurus ke arah romansa yang tadi Jimin utarakan.

Taehyung sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena seolah ia telah mengurung Jimin sedangkan ia denga bebas menjelajah. Tapi saat ia bertemu Jungkook ia benar benar berhenti.

Jimin bukan tempatnya pulang, juga bukan tempat singgah yang patut Taehyung lupakan. Jimin lebih berharga dari pada itu. Jimin seperti rumah orang tuanya. Yang walaupun ia sudah berada jauh dari sana tetap akan selalu Taehyung ingat.

Dia bingung sungguh. Antara Jungkook dan Jimin tak akan pernah ada yang kalah. Keduanya sama sama menang di hati Taehyung, namun ada di kategori yang berbeda.

Dan saat Taehyung tadi menghampiri kelas Jungkook. Teman temannya bilang Jungkook di bawa oleh Jimin entah kemana.

Tentu saja Taehyung panik di sana.

Tidak mungkin kan seorang pemuda lembut seperti Jimin bisa melukai Jungkook. Jimin tak akan setega itu.

Oleh karena itu Taehyung mengelilingi sekolah hanya untuk memastikan semua yang ada di otaknya salah besar.

Kakinya terus melaju hingga sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat rumah kaca dimana tanaman club biologi tersimpan.

Jungkook terlihat baru keluar dari sana dengan wajah yang tak bisa Taehyung baca.

"Jungkook..."

Pemuda dengan gigi kelinci itu menoleh. Tampak sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Taehyung.

"Taehyung Hyung."

Taehyung segera mendekat. Tapi sebelum Taehyung berada tepat di Depan Jungkook, anak itu sudah menerjangnya hingga hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Aku. Aku juga mencintaimu. Kenapa kau tak bilang saja dari dulu. Kenapa malah Jimin Hyung yang mngatakannya. Kau tidak gentle sekali."

"A-apa tunggu dulu. Jimin?" Taehyung berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jungkook.

"Em Jimin Hyung bilang kalau sebenarnya kau mencintaiku, tapi takut untuk mengatakannya padaku."

Taehyung terdiam.

Jimin. Bocah itu.

"Apa Hyung benar benar mencintaiku?" tanya Jungkook malu malu.

Membuat Taehyung tersenyum. Lalu mengecup hidung bangir si adik kelas.

"Tentu."

Sebuah pelukan menjadi sebuah perantara betapa senangnya Taehyung memiliki Jungkook dalam hidupnya.

Juga merasakan keberuntungan tiada tara karena juga mempunyai Jimin. Sahabatnya.

Yang kini tenga menatap keduanya dari balik kaca dengan air mata yang menetes di kedua belah pipinya.

"Berbahagialah Taehyung."

.

.

.

"Kau tau kan aku siapa?"

"Tentu, kau kan Jimin Hyung. Sahabat Tae tae Hyung"

Jimin memandangi Jungkook dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Dilihat dari segimana pun jelas Jungkook menang banyak. Tubuhnya bagus, wajahnya cantik, gigi kelincinya yang manis. Jimin tiba tiba merasa kecil.

Pantas kalau Taehyung lebih memilih Jungkook dari pada dirinya. Hati Jimin sakit begitu ia menyadarinya.

"Jungkook, sebenarnya aku..."

Jungkook pemuda yang baik. Ia ramah, bahkan selalu melempar senyum ke semua orang yang menyapanya. Walau ia tak mengenali dirinya.

Jungkook bisa langsung dikenalu di hari pertama penerimaan siswa baru. Ia anak yang supel. Semua suka dengan apa yang dimiliki Jungkook.

Jimin iri. Tapi ia bisa apa.

"Aku..."

Taehyung tak akan semudah itu menyerah pada Jungkook.

Tapi Jimin.

"Aku sahabat taetae dari kita kanak kanak. Aku tau setiap jengkal persaannya. Dia menyukaimu."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka Jimin akan berbicara demikian.

"Jimin Hyung"

"Aku mau kau menerima Taetae apa adanya. Walau seaneh apapun dia di matamu. Tapi percayalah dia sangat mencintaimu. Jadi kumohon. Terima dia apa adanya."

Jimin hanya bisa menyerah. Sesekali kalah tak apa kan?

Ia bukan cupid, apa lagi yang warnanya hitam. Jimin lebih suka di panggil sahabat. Sahabat yang selalu membuka hati, mata dan pikirannya.

Taehyung pantas untuk Jungkook. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Dan Jimin tak bisa membantahnya.

End

haaaaah lelah saya. Reviews oke. Setelah kmaren update humor. Aku update pake ff hasil tangan mitakun.

Semoga suka.

Bonus dari ugii

Jimin meletakkan tas punggungnya di atas sofa. Sedangkan ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas karpet bulu berwarna hitam.

Matanya masih merah, hidungnya pun demikian.

Ia masih ingat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Melepas semua asa itu tidak semudah mengajarkan terbang pada burung.

Hatinya bahkan masih berdenyut sakit.

Jimin menengadah. Mematai langit langit yang terasa begitu menarik dari pada kisah percintaannya. Seraya membendung air matanya yang sudah hampir menetes.

Namun tiba tiba sebuah plastik warna putih jatuh di hidungnya. Membuat si manis spontan duduk tegak. Alhasil air mata yang ia tahan jadi tumpah ruah.

"Kau menangis?" suara bass nan berat itu mengalihkan perhatian Jimin.

Yoongi, telah duduk di sampingnya sambil mengusap pipi berisinya.

"Kenapa?"

Jimin menggeleng. Lalu tanpa aba aba ia melesakkan diri ke pelukan Yoongi.

"Hey, ada masalah apa hmmm?"

"Apa aku seburuk itu sampai Taehyung yang sudah bersama ku selama bertahun tahun saja menolakku?" suara Jimin sedikit tertahan karena dekapan Yoongi.

"Kau di tolak Taehyung?" tangan Yoongi yang berada di punggung Jimin entah mengapa terkepal erat.

Jimin mengangguk.

"Tak apa. Lebih baik di tolak saat menyatakan perasaan. Dari pada kau tak menyatakannya. Akan terasa lebih sakit."

Jimin menangis lagi mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Apa Yoongi tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya.

Jimin sedang patah hati.

Tapi tanpa Jimin sadari, ia juga telah mematahkan hati seseorang.

Fin


	2. Sequel

Jika boleh hiperbolis, izinkan aku menyebut tatapan Taehyung kali ini bak sinar laser yang siap melubangi kepala orang yang ia tatap.

Lihat saja mata setajam pisaunya yang senantiasa memindai seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ujung koridor, tertawa tawa bersama setidaknya tiga lelaki tampan tanpa mengetahui sebuah bahaya mengancam.

Gerakan rahang Taehyung yang mengunyah permen karet makin tak karuan mana kala salah satu dari lelaki tampan itu mengusak dengan kurang ajarnya surai sahabat kentalnya itu.

"Yak Yook Sungjae!" geraman di sertai kilatan emosi Taehyung tunjukan.

Membuat mereka yang asyik mengobrol itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap bingung pada sesosok pemuda yang berjalan menuju kearah mereka.

"Jauhkan. Tanganmu. Dari. Jimin" ucapnya disertai tekanan di setiap kata.

Sontak, Sungjae menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Jimin.

"Dan kalian." Taehyung menunjuk satu satu wajah para lelaki tersebut. "Jangan berani berani mendekatinya lagi."

"Heh, memang siapa kau?" tanya Jongup, setau Taehyung dia sati club dengan Jimin.

"Dia, sahabatku tentu saja." jawab Taehyung mantap

"Lalu kalau kau sahabatnya. Kau bisa saja seenaknya melarang Jimin untuk berdekatan dengan kami." sahut Jun, si pengungsi dari China.

"Ya bisa, aku kan sahabatnya dari kecil."

"Tidak, bisa saja Jimin keberatan"_ Jongup

"Kau jangan seenakmu Tae."_Sungjae

"Biar saja. Aku hanya berusaha melindungi Jimin dari para lelaki mesum macam kalian."_Taehyung

Mereka tak henti hentinya saling berdebat seperti itu. Tak sadar kalau yang di perdebatkan telah pergi meninggalkan medan perang.

Jimin lelah, makin hari Taehyung makin menjadi.

Entah apa yang jadi pangkal masalahnya, hanya saja akhir akhir ini Taehyung makin protektiv saja pada Jimin. Melebihi tingkat proktektivitasnya pada Jungkook, pacarnya sendiri.

Padahal apa yang Jimin lakukan adalah untuk kebaikan mereka juga.

Jimin sedang manata kembali hatinya, berharap dengan bergaul bersama teman temannya yang lain ia bisa cepat cepat melupakan perasaannya pada Taehyung.

Tapi apa, si idiot itu malah menghancurkan usahanya dengan bertingkah seolah Jimin adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga melampaui Jungkook sendiri.

Kan sialan.

Sebenarnya, sudah jauh jauh hari Jimin meyakini kalau hal ini pasti akan terjadi.

Taehyung yang mengais ngais bak tunawisma di depan rumahnya_rumah Yoongi. Mukanya memelas minta di kasihani.

Malang sekali.

Yoongi langsung menyuruh masuk saat melihat raut wajah mengenaskan teman Jimin satu itu.

Ia berbasa basi sedikit lalu memanggil Jimin yang sebenarnya enggan menemui mantan gebetannya itu. Hatinya masih sangat dongkol pada Taehyung.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak mau akhir pakan Yoongi terganggu karena suara merajuk Taehyung yang tak bisa di bilang pelan. Hingga Jimin pun memutuskan untuk melangkah gontai keruang tamu.

Ia mendapati Taehyung yang nampak tak bernyawa di sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin dingin.

"Ooh Jimin..."

Tanpa di duga sebelumnya, Taehyung melangkah cepat kearah Jimin. Pemuda dengan suara sexy itu memeluk Jimin erat.

Jimin terpaku sejenak , pelukan Taehyung masih sama hangatnya seperti dulu.

Sial.

Jantung Jimin berdetak tak karuan saat ini.

"Eh, maaf mengganggu." Jimin dengan kasar melepaskan pelukan Taehyung ketika suara Yoongi mengintrufsi. "Aku hanya mengantarkan minum. Lanjutkan saja lagi."

Pria yang tengah menempuh pendidikan di jurusan musik salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul ini kemudaian pergi setelah meletakkan dua gelas minuman di meja.

Jimin manghela nafas panjang melihat Yoongi berlalu dari sana.

"Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa sih Tae?" Jimin bertanya seraya menjatuhkan badannya di atas sofa.

"Jungkook marah padaku."

Jimin merotasikan matanya. "Lalu, kenapa kemari. Selesaikanlah urusan kalian itu."

"Itu masalahnya. Ini semua gara gara kau."

"Mwo? Aku?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Kenapa aku?"

Taehyung menunduk, ia memilin ujung kaosnya. Mirip keponakan Jimin di desa yang tertangkap basah mencuri buah di kebun.

"Sebenarnya kemarin kami bertengkar. Jungkook bilang kalau akhir akhir ini aku terlalu berlebihan padamu." Taehyung masih enggan menatap mata Jimin. "Dia bilang dia cemburu."

Mata Jimin membulat full dari kapasitasnya. Jeon Jungkook, cemburu padanya. Yang benar saja.

"Dia bilang kalau aku terlalu mencampuri urusanmu. Dia merasa di abaikan. Dia..."

"Tunggu, itu semua bukan salahku. Memang aku pernah memintamu untuk bersikap seperti itu. Kau sendiri yang hobi ikut campur." omel Jimin.

"Aku tau, aku tau. Aku hanya tak mau kau terlalu dekat dengan mereka."

"Memang kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan mereka. Kau sudah punya Jungkook sekarang, lalu aku tak boleh mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa menggantikan mu. Kau egois sekali, Taehyung."

Jimin sudah hendak bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tapi Taehyung dengan sigap menahannya.

"Dengar, di hubungan kita tak pernah ada yang digantikan. Kau tetap sahabatku dan Jungkook masih kekasihku. Kalian berdua sama berartinya untuk hidupku

Mengertilah."

Jimin mengerti. Apa sih yang tidak Jimin pahami darisifat 4D milik sahabatnya ini.

Tapi Jimin juga punya hati yang masih sangat rapuh dan mudah goyah. Di gores sedikit saja akan terasa sangat sakit di sana.

Sekuat tenaga Jimin tutupi luka luka itu. Berusaha tersenyum untuk sebuah kesakitan itu malah menabah rasa perih yang ia derita.

Jadi disini siapa yang jahat sebenarnya.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa?"

"Bantu aku Jimin. Bantu perbaiki hubunganku dengan Jungkook."

Air mata Jimin menetes setelahnya. Namun cepat cepat ia hapus.

Sekuat kuatnya seseorang menahan gejolak di hati yang ia rasakan, pada ujungnya akan tumpah juga.

Taehyung benar benar keterlaluan.

Ia berharap bantuan apa lagi dari Jimin. Tak cukupkah pengorbananya selama ini?

Perasaannya, Jimin rela mengubur jauh jauh perasaannya untuk mereka. Dan itu belum cukup, sebenarnya sahabat macam apa Taehyung ini?

"Baiklah."

Tapi seburuk apa pun Taehyung sebagai seorang sahabat, pemuda itu akan tetap jadi sahabatnya kan?

"Aku akan membantu kalian. Tapi bisakah kau membantuku terlebih dahulu?"

"Bantuan apa? Apa pun itu selama aku mampu, aku pasti membantumu."

"Bantu aku...

Jimin masih punya hatikan

...Melupakan mu"

Maka sembuhkan lah dulu hati Jimin yang terluka ini.

"Taehyung sudah pulang."

Jimin mengangguk kearah Yoongi. Ia sekarang tengah berada di kamarnya, duduk di atas karpet bulu dekat ranjangnya.

Yoongi yang awalnya berdiri diambang pintu kini mulai mendekat pada Jimin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jimin.

Nampaknya pria ini baru saja bangun tidur. Lihat saja rambutnya yang masih acak acakkan.

"Apa kalian ada masalah?" tanya Yoongi hati hati.

Ia tau kalau Jimin memiliki perasaan lebih pada Taehyung, tapi sayang perasaan home matenya itu tak terbalaskan.

Bodoh.

Seperti dirinya.

Jauh dalam hati Yoongi, ia juga merasakan rasa sakit yang Jimin derita. Lebih dari itu, perih yang ia terima bahkan lebih parah dari yang jimin punya.

Jimin mungkin sekarang bisa sedikit menghilangkan bebannya, mengingat ia telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Taehyung. Walau hasilnya sama sekali tak memuaskan.

Tapi Yoongi, ia hanya bisa berusaha menutup rapat rapat perasaannya pada Jimin.

Alasan klasik

Takut hubungannya akan terganggu jika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada anak itu. Takut kecanggungan akan menyeliputi hari harinya bersama Jimin setelah hal itu terjadi.

Lihatlah, Yoongi bahkan jauh lebih idiot di bandingkan Jimin. Lebih penakut. Lebih bodoh.

"Bukan kami yang bermasalah, tapi Taehyung dan Jungkook."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Taehyung terlalu mencampuri urusanku. Jungkook cemburu dan ya begitulah."

Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia yakin seratus persen kalau di dalam sana, pasti Jimin sangat mengkhawatirkan hubungan sahabatnya itu.

Terlihat jelas.

Jimin adalah seseorang yang lapang dada, rela mundur karena merasa sudah kalah. Tapi walau begitu bukan berarti ia akan berbalik meninggalkan kekalahannya.

"Lalu apa yang menjadi pikiran mu kalau begitu?"

"Aku hanya khawatir kalau hubungan mereka akan benar benar kandas. Dan itu semua karenaku."

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya sudah siap memuntahkan air mata.

"Kenapa begitu khawatir hmm? Yang salah paham itu Jungkook, biar saja Taehyung yang urus."

"Yoongi Hyung, aku sama sekali tak bisa mengandalkan Taehyung dalam hal ini. Lagi pula aku tak mau pengorbananku sia sia. Untuk apa aku membuat Jungkook menerima Taehyung waktu itu jika ujung ujungnya mereka malah berpisah begini."

Gerutuan Jimin yang panjang lebar itu hanya bisa Yoongi balas dengan senyuman. Yoongi paling suka dengan Jimin yang menggebu gebu seperti ini.

"Jadi kau mau membantu mereka?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin tertunduk.

"Sebenarnya mau, tapi bagaimana caranya ya?"

Yoongi beranjak, ia berdiri di depan Jimin. Sebelum akhirnya berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Jimin yang masih terduduk.

"Ajak mereka kemari besok sepulang sekolah. Kurasa aku punya cara yang tepat."

Yoongi menutup pembicaraan itu dengan usakan gemas di pucak kepala Jimin. Membuat pemeran utama kita ini merasakan perasaan hangat menyentuh sebuah titik kecil di hatinya.

Jimin merona.

"Apa Yoongi Hyung dapat lotre?"

"Apa Yoongi Hyung baru saja dapat nilai tinggi?"

"Apa Yoongi Hyung sedang kerasukan malaikat?"

"Berhentilah mengoceh Taehyung. Kau berisik sekali."

Jimin kesal oke. Temannya itu tak bisa berhenti berbicara random di depan sana. Mengabaikan raut kesal Jimin juga Jungkook, yang memang sudah unmood sejak Taehyung mengajaknya ke rumah Yoongi.

"Hey jim, aku hanya bingung saja. Sejak kau tinggal di sana kan baru kali ini dia mengundangku."

"Iya, karena bisanya kau tak tau malunya datang sendiri tanpa di undang."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar mendengarkan perkataan Jimin. Sedangkan Jungkook yang berada di belakang mereka hanya bisa memutar matanya kesal.

Dia di abaikan lagi.

"Nah sudah sampai." pekik Taehyung begitu mereka memasuki gerbang rendah rumah mungil tersebut.

"Yoongi Hyung, aku pulang." seru Jimin.

Pemuda itu sebenarnya tak tau apa yang Yoongi rencanakan. Ia hanya di minta untuk membawa Taehyung serta Jungkook berkunjung kerumahnya.

Untuk lebih lanjut, itu urusan Yoongi katanya.

"Oh hay Jimin, kau pulang?"

Cup

Semuanya, tak terkecuali Jimin membulatkan mata masing masing mana kala Yoongi dengan ringannya mengecup pelipis Jimin.

"Ganti bajulah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malamnya. Dan untuk kalian berdua, anggaplah seperti rumah sendiri."

Taehyung dan Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan. Sementara Jimin hanya diam terpaku di tempatnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Jimin Hyung, kau baik?"

"Aa..aku..." Jimin menoleh pada si penanya. Jungkook.

"Waah tidak seharusnya Yoongi Hyung melakukannya di depan kami berdua. Lihat saja wajah Jimin Hyung merona begitu." Jungkook terkikik melihat wajah Jimin.

Buru buru Jimin menggeleng ke arah Jungkook. " ah aku...aku harus berganti baju."

Senyum lebar Jungkook makin menjadi mendapati sahabat kekasihnya itu salah tingkah hingga hampir jatuh di tangga menuju lantai dua.

Benar benar, tingkah Yoongi membuatnya seketika jadi pusing. Tapi bukan pusing yang pening, yang ini sedikit menyenangkan.

Belum lagi senyuman Jungkook begitu membuat hatinya lega. Seolah senyum itu telah meruntuhkan batu besar yang menyumbat hatinya.

Tunggu

Senyum Jungkook.

Bukan kah itu berarti Jungkook sudah tak marah lagi padanya dan Taehyung.

Oh jadi ini rencana Yoongi.

Jimin menghela napas panjang.

Antara lega juga kecewa.

"Waaah selamat makan." Taehyung berkata dengan semangat, Jungkook tertawa di buatnya.

"Hyung, pelan pelan nanti kau tersedak." ucap Jungkook sambil mengusap bibir Taehyung yang belepotan sup krim yang Yoongi buat.

"Uhuk."

Tapi bukan Taehyung yang nyatanya tersedak. Itu Jimin.

Dengan sigap Yoongi mengambilkan minum untuk Jimin.

"Kau ini kebiasaan. Telanlah dulu makanan yang ada di mulutmu sebelum kau suapi lagi makanan yang lain."

Yoongi mengelus dengan pelan bibir Jimin, ia tersenyum tampan melihat Jimin kembali merona.

"Aw, aku tak tau kalau di rumah seperti ini Yoongi Hyung bisa begitu romantis."

Jimin memelotot kearah Taehyung.

Yoongi, malah tertawa riang sambil mengusak rambut Jimin.

Ugh wajah Jimin sudah mirip celana dalam Taehyung saja. Merah membara.

Seusai makan malam, Yoongi menyarankan untuk menonton film. Ia baru saja membeli dvd baru bersama temannya tadi. Dan kebetulan salah satu dari dvdnya adalah film yang sangat ingin Jungkook tonton.

Taehyung menurut saja. Toh selama di sini mood kekasihnya itu meningkat dua kali lipat. Ia bisa melihat lagi senyum manis itu, bisa mendengar kembali suara tawa yang ia rindukan tersebut.

Sedangkan Jimin, tak tau harus berbuat apa. Maka saat Yoongi mintanya untuk membuatkan minuman, Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Tanpa tau Yoongi juga mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jimin jarang di dapur, yang bisa ia buat hanya sebatas sirup rasa jeruk yang terdapat di lemari pendingin.

Ia membuat empat gelas, membawanya dengan nampan untuk satu kali angkat.

Gelasnya besar besar, isinya juga banyak dan penuh. Membuatnya sedikit kelimpungan ketika mengangkatnya.

Nampam yang ia pegang goyah, hampir terjatuh. Namun dapat tertahan lengan lain dari belakang.

"Yoongi Hyung?" gumam Jimin tanpa berbalik.

Tangan Yoongi masih ada diatas tangan Jimin yang memegangi nampan.

Jika dilihat dari tempat Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk, Yoongi terlihat seperti sedang memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

"Mereka mesra sekali." ujar Jungkook sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Taehyung.

"Lihatkan, apa sekarang kau masih bisa cemburu pada Jimin."

Jungkook segera menegakkan duduknya. "Tentu saja aku cemburu, Jimin Hyung punya Yoongi Hyung yang sangat perhatian. Sedangkan aku hanya punya kekasih yang tak peka sepertimu." ujarnya sambil cemberut.

"Aaiishh iya iya. Maafkan aku." Taehyung berkata seraya membawa kembali kepala Jungkook kedalam pelukannya.

Tinggalkan Taehyung yang sedang menikmati waktu berduanya dengan Jungkook

Kita beralih pada Yoongi dan Jimin. Nampaknya kedua anak adam itu masih enggan melepas pelukan mereka.

Hingga suara Jimin akhirnya mengintrufsi

"Lepaskan Yoongi Hyung." ucapnya.

Dan Yoongi dengan sangat perlahan menuntun tangan Jimin untuk meletakkan nampan yang ia pegang ke atas counter dapur.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?" tanya Jimin. Suaranya bergetar, tanda tak lama lagi tangisnya akan pecah

Yoongi dengan segera membalik tubuh Jimin dan memeluknya.

"Cukup, cukup sudah. Aku tak bisa melihatmu terluka seperti ini. Kau tau, selain luka yang kau sebabkan di hatiku, luka lain terasa sangat sakit ketika kau menangis seperti ini." bisik Yoongi rendah.

Tak dapat di bendung. Tangis Jimin tak bisa di tahan lagi.

Entah sejak kapan Jimin merasakkannya, rasa yang sama ketika dulu ia dalam masa mengebu gebunya untuk mendapatkan Taehyung. Tapi Jimin takut untuk mengakuinya, mengakui kalau ia sudah bergerak maju menuju tempat Yoongi berada.

Ia tak mau terluka lagi jika nanti menerima kenyataan kalau Yoongi juga sama sama menolaknya seperti Taehyung.

Jimin belum siap. Ia sama sekali belum siap untuk terluka lagi.

"Tindakan ku kali ini bukan untuk membuat mereka berdua berbaikan. Tapi untuk membuat kau sadar, kalau aku selalu ada bersamamu."

Jimin mendongak. Mendapati wajah Yoongi yang memerah.

Hey, Yoongi juga malu mengakuinya. Tapi benar benar, ia sedikit malu untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jimin.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

"Dengar Jimin, perasaanmu pada Taehyung bukan sesuatu yang patut di lupakan, karena kau memang tak mampu melupakkannya. Tapi jika kau ingin keadaan hatimu lebih baik, maka kuburlah luka yang kau rasa itu. Kubur dengan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan. Dengan perasaan lain yang menyenangkan."

Jimin terdiam

"Dengan cintaku contohnya."

Sebelum air matanya jatuh. Tapi Yoongi cepat cepat menghapusnya.

"Mulai saat ini jangan pernah sungkan. Aku akan selalu ada untuk menghapus segala luka di hatimu."

Tak peduli Taehyung dan Jungkook yang mengintip. Tak peduli juga pada empat gelas sirup yang menunggu di sajikan.

Jimin memeluk Yoongi, erat

Menumpahkan segala luka yang ia dapat sebelumnya. Menyambut sebuah rasa lain yang Yoongi berikan.

Biarlah, walau rasa cintanya pada lelaki ini belum sebesar rasa cintanya pada Taehyung, Jimin masih bisa belajar untuk membuat cintanya tumbuh dan berkembang.

Abaikan saja dua sejoli yang diam diam keluar dari dalam rumah mereka.

Jimin terlalu bahagia sekarang.

The end

Sequel ini.

Ngga pernah ada niatan bikin sequelnya sebenarnya. Tapi duuuh gimana yaa menggoda sih.

Bonus

"Melupakkan bagaimana maksudnya?" Taehyung masih berada diteras rumah Yoongi omong omong.

Ia masih bingung dengan ucapan Jimin tadi.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa membuatnya melupakanku. Tak sadarkah Jimin kalau dia itu salah satu orang paling penting dalam hidupku."

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia frustasi.

"Kau terlihat sangat kacau Tae."

Yoongi duduk di samping Taehyung, membuat pemuda tersebut berjengit kaget. Apa lagi melihat wajah bangun tidur milik teman serumah sahabatnya itu.

"Ah Yoongi Hyung. Kukira dengan bicara kepada Jimin bisa membantuku. Ternyata malah menambah masalah." ucap Taehyung lesu.

"Memang apa masalahmu?"

"Jungkook, dia marah padaku karena cemburu pada Jimin. Kau tau Hyung, ku hanya berusaha melindungi Jimin. Sebagai sahabat. Bukan berarti aku tertarik padanyakan?"

"Melindungi Jimin? Memang dia kenapa?"

"Hyung tau. Jimin akhir akhir ini menempel terus pada lelaki lelaki itu di sekolah. Aku jadi khawatirkan Hyung. Jimin itu polos, bagaimana kalau nanti ia malah di salah gunakan oleh para lelaki itu?"

Dan, dari sinilah keberanian Yoongi muncul


End file.
